Upcoming Stories
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Future stories I WILL be writing. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS, THEY ARE NOT FOR SALE, & I WILL WRITE THEM EVENTUALLY.
1. Ideas 1

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**1\. 5 Seconds Of Summer **

**Title: **Castle In The Air _(a/n: it came up as a synonym for dreams if you're wondering why I'm calling it this)_

**_WARNING: _**_N/A_

**Summery: **Ever since for as long as they can remember, Luke &amp; Ashton have always had the same dreams, which always end up coming true - but they always have a choice to avoid what happens in them dreams or not. And if they don't have the same dream, that means they have to let that dream happen or find an alternate way of it happening, even if it's a death dream. But when Ashton has a dream about Luke dying, but Luke doesn't have the same dream, Ashton has to come up with alternate way for that dream to happen, or let it happen. **(I swear, I'll come up with a better summery)**

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Supernatural(?), Friendship &amp; Tragedy

**Starring: **Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford &amp; Calum Hood

**Couples: **N/A  
**Bromance (BROTP): **Lashton

* * *

**2\. R5 - Rosslington VS Rydellington**

**Title: **One More Night

_**WARNING: **MPREG_

**Summery: **When things start to go downhill in Ellington's relationship with Rydel, he starts to search for ways to make it better, but if anything he makes it ten times worse where he ends up having a one night stand with Ross. After, they swear not to mention or bring it up again, but somehow Ellington finds himself going back to Ross every now and then which turns into a fling behind Rydel's back. But of course, what goes around comes around, and the two boys find themselves in deep when Ross shows up pregnant with Ellington's baby.

**Rating: **T - M

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Starring: **Ellington Ratliff, Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch &amp; more  
_**Possible side characters: **Bradley Simpson, Connor Ball, Tristan Evans &amp; James McVey (*only bc I have a part in the story that needs someone that R5 know that haven't seen in a while for "reasons" you can probably figure out in your head haha)_

**Couples: **Rosslington, Rydellington  
**BrOTP: **N/A

* * *

**3\. B.R.R.A.L**

**Title: **The Deviants of Time

_**WARNING: **N/A_

**Summery: **The Last Judgement Spin-off (what could have happened instead of the apocalypse) After Rocky takes things too far with Ross &amp; Ross tells Rocky he never wants to see him again, someone goes into the past &amp; kills Rocky at a specific time &amp; place. When Ross wakes up the next morning, in the present, he realises everything's changed and he's the only one who knows that Rocky was alive the previous day, apart from Ashton who is split between the world where Rocky was alive and where he is dead. Things don't only change for Ross though as in the world where Rocky was alive, Ashton was dating Luke - but in the world where Rocky's dead, they are not together. To make things even worse for Ross, along with having the job of going back in time with Brad, Ashton and Luke to try &amp; prevent Rocky's death as well as trying to figure out who did it so they can stop the person, he also learns that in the world where Rocky's dead, instead of it being Luke &amp; Ashton that were together &amp; dating, it was him &amp; Brad instead. With all the confusion &amp; things falling apart at their finger tips, will they be able to save Rocky in time?

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Humour, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings &amp; Rocky Lynch

**Couples: **Rad, Lashton  
**BrOTP: **Ross/Ashton, Ross/Brad (only at the beginning)

* * *

**4\. R5 &amp; The Vamps**

**Title: **Heartache On The Big Screen

**Summery: **He had the almost perfect life. He had amazing friends that cared for him, he had a boyfriend that he loved, but the way others treated him made him feel dead inside but he never told anybody. When he wishes whatever caused him to be treat like that to have never happened, he wakes up to find himself living a completely different life without his friends &amp; boyfriend - who have no idea who the hell he is. With the little help from the two people who call themselves his Fairy Godmother &amp; Fairy Godfather, he has to find a way to get everything back to normal &amp; how it use to be.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Humour, Romance, Fantasy-ish

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch, Alexa Dowd, Connor Ball, Riker Lynch, Tristan Evans, James McVey &amp; more

**Couples: **Rad, Rocklexa  
**BrOTP: **Rydel/Ellington &amp; possibly more

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them in 2015 :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	2. Ideas 2

**Not a lot of ideas in this chapter, only 2, but hopefully they're good :D**

* * *

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**5\. R5 &amp; 5 Seconds Of Summer**

**Title: **Five Nights At Freddy's 2

_**WARNING: **Slightly disturbing, Gory, Dead bodies_

**Summary: **6 years later. Three teenagers are desperate for a summer job after school finishes, and one of them stumbles upon the job as a night guard for five days a week at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But when they take on the job, it's a little more different than they expected. With new killer animtronics and the old ones beginning to reactivate again, will they survive Five Nights At Freddy's?

**Rating: **T - M **(M for gore)**

**Genre: **Horror, Drama, Humour, Parody, Suspense, Tragedy, Friendship

**Starring: **Michael Clifford, Calum Hood, Rydel Lynch &amp; more

**Couples: **N/A  
**BrOTP: **Rydel/Michael/Calum

* * *

**6\. Rad VS Jadley (BRRAL?)**

**Title: **Crashed the Wedding

**_WARNING: _**_N/A_

**Summary: **Based off the song "Crashed the Wedding" by Busted.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Humour, Friendship

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, James McVey, Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings, Rocky Lynch &amp; more

**Couples: **Rad, Jadley  
**BrOTP: **Ross/Ashton

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	3. Ideas 3: BRRAL & Rosslington

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**7\. Rosslington, Rockaia VS Rydel/Maia**

_**WARNING: **Mentions of past MPREG &amp; Abuse _

**Title: **Coming Back For You

**Summary: **Things Will Never Be The Same Sequel. It's been a long 5 years, people are getting ready to walk the aisle, people have finally moved on from one another, couples are expecting &amp; it's finally time for some familiar faces to return back home, which can only spell trouble for a certain blonde.

**Rating: **T - M

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Humour

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Riker Lynch &amp; more

**Couples: **Rosslington, Rockaia, Mydel  
**BrOTP: **Rydel/Ellington

_**NOTE:**_ N/A  
**_HELP:_** N/A

* * *

**8\. B.R.R.A.L**

**_WARNING: _**_MPREG (a/n: only at the beginning)_

**Title: **A/N: Could you guys help me out with a title? :D

**Summary: **When Luke &amp; Ashton stumble upon a tiny bump in the road, things start going downhill. Things start going even more downhill after the baby is born when it gets kidnapped and it's up to them, along with the others, to find the baby &amp; bring it back - but along this journey, they find out everything is not what it seems amongst the five (eight) friends.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Romance, Humour, Friendship, Family

**Starring: **Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin, Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Rocky Lynch, Joe Sugg, Dan Howell &amp; Caspar Lee

**Couples: **Lashton  
**BrOTP: **Ross/Brad, Ross/Ashton

**NOTE: **This has the same scenario as The Last Judgement &amp; The Deviants of Time with the base in Utah, otherwise this storyline couldn't work without it. &amp; also, I added Joe, Caspar &amp; Dan again bc you all seem to like them in TDOT as an addition :) Plus, one of them is going to come in useful :)

_**HELP: **_Could you guys help me out with the summary so it doesn't sound like all of 5 Seconds of Summer is in it when I post it? AND AND AND: Could you guys possibly help me out with a title too? :D

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	4. Ideas 4: Codel & A Final Story ARC

**I am trying to get A Box Full of Secrets updated but nothings coming to me for this chapter :( Like, I'm half way down &amp; I have writers block for the chapter wonderful. **

* * *

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas _ARE NOT FOR SALE_. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**9\. Codel &amp; Rad**

_**WARNING: **N/A_

**Title: **Eighteen

**Summary: **She's 20. He's 17. She's got a boyfriend. He's desperately in love with her. She's the sister of his best friends boyfriend. He's under age. She tells him to wait till he's 18 and maybe then he might have a shot. Only, he's not willing to wait that long. Despite the consequences that might cause.

**Rating: **T - M

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Humour, Friendship, Family

**Starring: **Connor Ball, Rydel Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff and more

**Couples: **Codel VS Rydellington, Rad  
**BrOTP: **Connor/Brad

_**NOTE: **__N/A  
_**_HELP:_**_ N/A_

* * *

**10\. BRRAL, R5, The Vamps &amp; 5 Seconds of Summer**

_**WARNING: **N/A_

**Title:**

**Summary 1: **They were trying to save the world. But how was it they ended up being at the wrong place at the wrong time? Making them public enemy 1, 2, 3, 4 &amp; 5 to the whole world, forcing them to go into hiding away from everyone - giving up on everything, not knowing the world is still at a dangerously high level of harm. When they get shown the consequences of what will happen if they don't do something &amp; how much the world really rely's on them, an infinite amount of responsibility rests on their shoulders with the whole world depending on them. Will they be willing to save the world one last time? Not knowing that an impossible choice is looming.

**Summary 2: **"I need your help..." "Why would I help a stranger for?" "Because I'm not a stranger... At least in another world I'm not. In another world, we took on the zombie apocalypse &amp; saved this world's ass." "Right... And you need me because?" "We're gonna do it again."

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Friendship, Humour

**Starring: **Calum Hood, Michael Clifford, Bradley Simpson, Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings, Joe Sugg, Dan Howell, Caspar Lee, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Riker Lynch, James McVey, Maia Mitchell, Connor Ball and Tristan Evans

**Couples:** Lashton, Rydel/James**  
BrOTP: **Ross/Brad, Calum/Michael

_**NOTE: **_I'm not so sure on the summary of this story. I know what I want to happen etc but, it's just putting the summary into the right words so you know what the stories about AND who the people are in the story. It's another confusing story just like The Deviants of Time lol

_**HELP: **__N/A_

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	5. Crime, What Could Have Been & Prequels

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas _ARE NOT FOR SALE_. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**11\. R5, 5 Seconds of Summer, The Vamps &amp; YouTubers**

_**WARNING: **AU &amp; OOC (Alternate Universe &amp; Out of Character)_

**Title: **Saints Row

**Summary: **Welcome to Stilwater where there were four rival gangs: The Third Street Saints, The Ronin, Brotherhood and Samurai. After wiping out the majority of the Ronin, Brotherhood and Samurai, the Saints end up in a city called Steelport where they embark on the weirdest of things &amp; the toughest fight of their lives. Three new rival gangs (The Morning Star, The Deckers &amp; the Luchadores). New friends. But their whole world gets turned upside down when a military operation is put into place - which, in the end, forces someone to make a life or death decision.

**Rating: **T - M

**Genre: **Crime, Drama, Humour, Angst, Friendship, Adventure, Tragedy, Parody

**Starring: **Ross Lynch (The Protagonist), Ashton Irwin (Johnny Gat), Bradley Simpson (Shaundi), Michael Clifford (Pierce), Calum Hood (Phillipe Loren), Rydel Lynch (Viola &amp; Kiki DeWynter), Dan Howell (Matt Miller), James McVey (Killbane), Joe Sugg (Kinzie Kensington), Rocky Lynch (Zimos), Riker Lynch (Angel De La Muerte) &amp; Ellington Ratliff (Josh Birk)

**Couples: **N/A  
**BrOTP: **Ross/Brad/Michael

_**NOTE: **__The reason I put the names in brackets next to the name of R5, The Vamps, 5SOS members &amp; YouTubers that are in it so for those who play the game, know what character they're supposed to be :)  
_**_HELP:_**_ N/A_

* * *

**12\. R5 &amp; The Vamps**

_**WARNING:** N/A_

**Title: **My English Love Affair: How It Should Have Ended **_OR_ **One Last Dance _**(Multi-chapter story)**_

**Summary: **What happens when the events that happened outside the diner ended differently?

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, James McVey, Rydel Lynch, Connor Ball, Tristan Evans, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch &amp; Riker Lynch

**Couples: **Rad  
**BrOTP: **Connor/Rydel

_**NOTE:** Brad isn't part of the cast list for this story for obvious reasons if you read MELA &amp; you know what happened &amp; what was suppose to happen originally._

**_HELP:_**_ What title do you prefer? MELA: How It Should Have Ended or One Last Dance? Also, do you have anything you would have liked to have seen happen after Brad died? let me know cos it would help a lot :D_

* * *

**13\. R5 &amp; The Vamps**

_**WARNING: **N/A_

**Title: **Can We Dance **(One-Shot/Multi-Chapter)**

**Summary: **Ever wondered how Rad actually came to be in My English Love Affair &amp; how they all met? Which of course, led up to the events of what happened.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Humour, Drama, Friendship

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, James McVey, Rydel Lynch, Connor Ball, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch, Tristan Evans &amp; Riker Lynch

**Couple: **Rad  
**BrOTP: **N/A

_**NOTE:**__ I was gonna do this as a flashback in A Box Full of Secrets because of an upcoming chapter - and I still will otherwise the chapter will be short &amp; pointless - but this will go into more detail if you get me? It won't be long at all. It'll only be either a one-shot or a multi-chapter (she says even though she said the same thing about Things Will Never Be The Same &amp; it ended up being 20 chapters long) :) &amp; also, the story above (the version of MELA where Brad dies) I was gonna be mean &amp; call it "One Last Dance" bc this ones called "Can We Dance" &amp; one song is by R5 &amp; the other is by The Vamps and... yeah. Idk dude. Do you want me to put you through that pain? lol cx_

**_HELP: _**_N/A_

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	6. Crime & The Vamps

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas _ARE NOT FOR SALE_. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**14\. R5, The Vamps &amp; 5 Seconds of Summer (BRRAL?)  
**

_**WARNING: **MAJOR AU &amp; OOC  
_

**Title: **Outlawed **_OR_ **To Save A Life (a/n: YOU GUYS PICK)

**Summary: **Capital Punishment; a legal process whereby a person is put to death by the state as a punishment for a crime. When Ross ends up on death row for a crime he didn't commit, it's up to Rydel to find out who really did it before Ross' execution is carried out &amp; it's too late.

**Rating: **T - M

**Genre: **Crime, Drama, Angst, Humour, Tragedy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Rocky Lynch, Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings, Riker Lynch &amp; more

**Couples: **N/A  
**BrOTP: **Ross/Rydel &amp; more

**_NOTE:_**_This story is DEFINITELY major AU &amp; OOC for almost every character.  
_

**_HELP:_**_ Okay guys, I'm going to need A LOT of help with this story as possible. I'm using as much knowledge as I know about Death Row &amp; Capital Punishment but I NEED the knowledge you guys know too about it &amp; how it works bc I know almost every single one of you are American &amp; I'm British so... American knowledge VS British knowledge of Capital Punishment... Yeah... I'm SERIOUSLY gonna need your help. So please let me know as much as possible about it &amp; how it works :) Chances are, I know what I know for it to be as realistic as possible :)_

* * *

**15\. The Vamps**

_**WARNING:**_ _N/A_

**Title: **The Vamps Meet FanFiction

**Summary: **In which Tristan is bored one day &amp; he ends up stumbling across "FanFiction", much to the bands dismay.

**Rating: **T {language and all}

**Genre: **Humour

**Starring: **Bradley Simpson, James McVey, Tristan Evans &amp; Connor Ball

**Couples: **N/A  
**BrOTP: **N/A

_**NOTE:**__ This is purely just for my own entertainment as well as yours. Plus, I haven't written JUST a Vamps fanfiction yet._

_**HELP:** For this story (obviously I'm gonna use MELA as one of the stories bc why not) I'm gonna NEED you guys to come up with story summaries &amp; titles that I WILL give you guys credit for, I promise! You know? Just to make the fanfiction more entertaining :)_

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	7. More Prequels & Jadley

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas _ARE NOT FOR SALE_. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**16\. The Vamps  
**

_**WARNING: **MPREG &amp; Slight OOC (Out of Character)_

**Title: **

**Summary: **After a drunken one-night stand occurs between two band members, they swear each other to secrecy &amp; to never let anybody know it happened - and to completely forget about it whether the other person likes it or not. Only it's not as easy as it sounds when one of the boys shows up pregnant. With friendships tearing, new relationships brewing &amp; continuous secrets being kept from one another, will this small bump in the road be the last of The Vamps?

**Rating: **T - M

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humour, Friendship, slight Angst

**Starring: **Bradley Simpson, James McVey, Connor Ball &amp; Tristan Evans

**Couples: **Jadley  
**BrOTP: **Brad/Tristan (maybe Brad/Connor idk)

_**NOTE:**__ I think I might take the idea I had for One More Night that I originally planned to make Rosslington this bc I haven't written JUST a Vamps fic yet. Also the "OOC" in this story is James, but only slightly. Not a lot (i don't think)._

_**HELP: ** I need you guys to help me out with some POSSIBLE little plots &amp; what could happen in this story bc I know what I want to happen but it's not enough for the story, so could you guys leave an idea or two in your review of what YOU would like to see or what you think could/should happen?  
_

* * *

**17\. BRRAL, R5, 5SOS &amp; The Vamps**

_**WARNING: **AU &amp; OOC_

**Title: **The Last Judgement: Prequel

**Summary: **You heard about what their life's were like before the zombie apocalypse. But those were just words, you didn't really get to see what happened. Now you get to see in full detail what really did happened &amp; how they got to where they were in the start of the original The Last Judgement.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Humour, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Action, Adventure &amp; Sci-Fi

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings, Rydel Lynch, James McVey, Maia Mitchell, Ellington Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Connor Ball &amp; Tristan Evans

**Couples: **Rydel/James, Lashton  
**BrOTP: **BRRAL, Rydel/James (it's complicated)

_**NOTE:**____N/A__**  
**_**_HELP:_**_ N/A_

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	8. One-Shots & Sequels

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas _ARE NOT FOR SALE_. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**18\. R5 &amp; The Vamps**

_**Prequel: **N/A  
**Sequel: **N/A  
_

_**WARNING: **N/A_

**Title:** The Lyric Game

**Summary: **The boys of R5 &amp; The Vamps go head-to-head on who can win a girl over by using lyrics from their songs. Only it has a different result to what Ross was hoping for.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Humour, Romance, Friendship

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Connor Ball, Ellington Ratliff, James McVey, Ellington Ratliff, Tristan Evans, Riker Lynch &amp; Rydel Lynch

**Couples: **N/A  
**BrOTP: **N/A

_**Song: **N/A_

**_NOTE:_**_This is a one-shot.  
_**_HELP: _**_N/A_

* * *

**19\. BRRAL**

_**Prequels: **The Last Judgement &amp; The Weight of Us_

_**WARNING: **AU_

**Title: **

**Summary: **"Oh, right... So you want to save the people who turned against us?" "Hey, not all of them turned against us. Besides we're not just saving them, we're saving the world." "Yeah, well we've saved the world too many times." "And? We don't have to do it again. This could be the last time. What do you say?" He looked him up &amp; down &amp; let a small smile form on his face "Alright lets do it. Lets save the world one last time." The story in which the boys of BRRAL take their final adventure together in the attempt to save the world one last time with the help of some friends, new friends &amp; a familiar face.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Humour, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Starring: **Bradley Simpson, Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ashton Irwin Luke Hemmings, Dan Howell, Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee &amp; more

**Couples: **Lashton  
**BrOTP: **Ross/Brad

_**Song: **Of Monsters &amp; Men - King &amp; Lion Heart_

**_NOTE:_**_N/A  
_**_HELP: _**_N/A_

**_COMING SOON._**

* * *

**20\. BRRAL**

**_Sequels: _**_The Last Judgement &amp; The Weight of Us **(a/n: I'm starting to see a pattern with these BRRAL stories...)**_

_**WARNING:** AU &amp; OOC_

**Title: **

**Summary: **The story of how the boys got to the base &amp; ended up with the job they had, revealing unknown secrets about how they go to where they were. Along with who BRRAL was truly formed by.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Starring (in order of appearance): **Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Joe Sugg, Ashton Irwin, Rocky Lynch, Caspar Lee, Ross Lynch, Luke Hemmings &amp; Bradley Simpson

**Couples: **Lashton (eventually)  
**BrOTP: **Dan/Phil, Dan/Ashton, Ross/Brad, Ross/Rocky

_**Song: **Wiz Khalifa - See You Again_

**_NOTE:_**_ N/A  
_**_HELP: _**_N/A_

**COMING SOON**

* * *

**21\. R5 &amp; The Vamps**

_**Prequel: **My English Love Affair_

**_WARNING:_**_ Yes, but... I don't want to say - bc the majority of people who read A Box Full of Secrets know what the 'warning' is but the chances are there's some of you that didn't so... I'm still gonna keep it a mystery ;)_

**Title: **(a/n: I haven't decided yet lol)

**Summary: **3 months later the final world tours kicking off, only it isn't going to plan &amp; everything begins to fall apart all over again when a secret gets taken way too far &amp; blown out of proportion - resulting in the end of the line for a certain someone.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, James McVey, Connor Ball, Rydel Lynch, Tristan Evans, Riker Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Rocky Lynch &amp; More  
_**Fictional Characters: **__Sally &amp; Becky_

**Couples: **Rad, James/Sally &amp; more  
**BrOTP: **Connor/Rydel, Brad/James, Ross/Sally

_**Song: **Fall Out Boy - Just One Yesterday, Charlene Soraia - Wherever You Will Go_

**_NOTE:_**_N/A  
_**_HELP: _**_N/A_

**_COMING VERY SOON. _**

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	9. R5 & The Vamps

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas _ARE NOT FOR SALE_. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**22\. R5 &amp; The Vamps**

_**Prequel: **N/A  
**Sequel: **N/A  
_

_**WARNING: **N/A_

**Title:** Two Different Worlds Collide

**Summary: **Brad's parents take in a little girl, Evrose, for adoption after her parents are killed in a car crash. Brad, being the out of control uncaring teenager he is, doesn't like the idea of her living under the same roof - but Evrose loves it. During their time together, Brad does his best to ignore her &amp; pretend she's not there but sometimes life has a funny way of working out &amp; forming unexpected friendships with the things you go through &amp; the people you meet. No matter who it's with.

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Friendship, Humour, Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort &amp; Tragedy

**Starring:** Bradley Simpson, Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, James McVey, Ellington Ratliff, Tristan Evans &amp; more  
_**Made up characters: **Evrose_

**Couples: **Rydellington &amp; more  
**BrOTP: **N/A

_**Song: **Two Different Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato_

**_NOTE:_**_ I cannot stress enough how much this song describes this story - you guys should go listen to it, even if you already have. &amp; Also, this story is something different to what I usually write &amp; I've always wanted to write one of these stories where a teenager/adult makes a special friendship with a small child bc I just love them so much, you have no idea. So with the help of HJ Russo, I decided to do it! YAY! I hope you all give it a chance as there will be more than just the friendship between Brad &amp; the little girl :) Also: in this story, Rydel &amp; James are Brad's parents &amp; Ellington is his step-Dad otherwise there won't be very much of other R5 &amp; The Vamps members :) _

**_HELP: _**_Okay, so, I kinda need small plots for this story. Just random things that teenagers go through that small kids like Evrose might not understand, have no understanding or has a sort of understanding of. It can literally be anything. PLEASE help me. PLEASE don't think that people will give me ideas so therefore your idea doesn't matter cos they won't. So please, please, PLEASE give me some :)  
_

**_Date (rough): _**_August _

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


	10. Death & Baby's

**I'm going to say this now. These story ideas _ARE NOT FOR SALE_. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**

**Every time I come up with a few ideas, I'll just post them in here &amp; YOU guys tell me in what ORDER you want to see them first, okay? :D They're all going to either be R5, The Vamps, 5SOS, YouTubers or possibly (more than likely) a mix of all 4 :) (If you're wondering what kind of YouTubers I'm into, I'm into: danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Caspar Lee, ThatcherJoe, PointlessBlog &amp; Connor Franta)**

**Like I said, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THESE IDEAS. I WILL write them eventually!**

* * *

**23\. R5 &amp; The Vamps**

_**Prequel: **N/A  
**Sequel: **N/A_

_**WARNING: **N/A_

**Title:** Guardian Angel

**Summary: **"You're dead, I'm dead. So here's the deal. You help me find my body &amp; I'll help you find yours." "Alright... But what's the catch?" "What catch? There is none. It's basically if you find your body you get to stay alive but if you don't &amp; run out of time you die completely."

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Friendship, Humour, Romance, Tragedy

**Starring: **R5 &amp; The Vamps

**Couples: **N/A  
**BrOTP: **N/A

_**Song: **_

**_NOTE:_**_ N/A  
_**_HELP: _**_N/A_

* * *

**24\. R5 &amp; The Vamps**

_**Prequel: **N/A  
**Sequel: **N/A_

**Title: **Parenthood

**Summary: **R5&amp;The Vamps AU. After moving in with her boyfriend, Rydel kicks Ross out as there is no room for him - forcing him to live with his friend, Brad. One day there's a knock on the door &amp; the boys answer it to find nobody's there - but a baby has been left on their doorstep with a letter from his mother. Next thing the two boys know, they're stuck with the baby &amp; find themselves raising it. What could possibly go wrong?

**Rating: **Rated T

**Genre: **Humour, Friendship, Family, Drama &amp; Romance

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Bradley Simpson, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff (maybe) &amp; possibly more

**Couples: **Rydellington  
**BrOTP: **Ross/Brad

_**NOTE: **__This is for the people who have read MELA &amp; the MELA sequels &amp; have been waiting for Rad to get their baby in it lol._

**_HELP: _**_N/A_

* * *

**I hope these story ideas get you all excited &amp; I hope you all look forward to me writing them this year :D **

**When you review, let me know IN ORDER which story you are most looking forward too &amp; why! :D &amp; also, put in the order you'd like me to write these storys from your favourite to least favourite! **

_**I'm going to say this now/again. These story ideas ARE NOT FOR SALE. I'm posting these just so you guys have some stuff to look forward too when some stories finished and some stuff in 2015, okay? So PLEASE do NOT steal these ideas.**_


End file.
